The Welcoming Committee
by Kawaii Stella
Summary: Autumn Princeton is given an oppertunity to get out of detention. She has to do one job, be the welcoming committee for a new student. A knock on the door will lead to a wild trick. Craziness inside! Better than summarry! OOC!


**A/N: Hey guys! Kawaii here with a brand-spanking new Yu-Gi-Oh! GX FanFic. I had to remove my truth or dare a few months ago due to site regulations. Bummer, I know. But I have this little one shot (or not?) to make up for it. I actually came up with this as I was brainstorming for a collaboration that I'm doing on a different account, one for Mature-natured fics. You'll see Autumn Princeton again there real soon. Autumn has to be one of my favorite OCs; she has such spunk. That's why I'm taking her with me to BlackLaceBeauty. However, that won't be for awhile since my YGO! GX fic for there is still in the works. Okay, enough with my rambling! Let's get on with the show!**

**Please read, review, and enjoy! ~Kawaii Stella**

**Disclaimer: This is getting old. We all know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

The Welcoming Committee

A Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Comedic FanFic

Kawaii Stella

"Nag, Nag, Nag; detention, detention, detention!" Autumn Princeton muttered to herself as she slowly made her way through the Obelisk Blue boy's dormitory. Her twin brother resided here, but she wasn't here to see him. She was here to fulfill a "civic duty" to free herself from detention.

Autumn had been in detention for several days in a row now. In retrospect, she should have been more discrete with her prank. It was so worth it though. The look on Dr. Crowler's face when he realized that the entire school had received an e-mail with audio of him singing "Yankee Doodle" alone in Chancellor Sheppard's office while the Chancellor had been away had been priceless. Not to mention that a video showcasing his facial expression during that one, gut wrenching hilarious moment, had been broadcast several times on the student news network. Dr. Crowler didn't hesitate to accuse Autumn of the deed. He had been right, Autumn had planted the recorder, sent the e-mails, and broadcast it on the news on her night off from anchoring, but it still stung to be accused so quickly. What was she? A hardened criminal? Nope, but she was one skilled prankster.

Upon interrogation by Dr. Crowler, Autumn admitted her guilt in the matter; she wasn't about to let a prank of that magnitude and brilliance go unclaimed. She had been told, during an endlessly long lecture, that she had been figured out by a couple of reasons: one, she had been the one holding the camcorder when Dr. Crowler made his realization; two, it had been awfully suspicious that the revelation had been broadcast on her night off. Why had she refused to show her face after filming the whole scene? Yeah, Autumn should've been a lot more careful.

'Oh well, it was fun,' Autumn thought to herself as she trudged up a flight of stairs.

Her punishment hadn't been so bad. A long lecture and two weeks of after school detention with probation from the news cast. Here, a week in, Autumn was up for parole. All she had to do was be the welcoming committee for the new Obelisk student who had enrolled a few days ago. Not a bad deal, really. At last Autumn made it to the right room and knocked on the door.

Sartorius heard the rap at his dorm room door. Who could this be? He hadn't foreseen a visitor. He shrugged and approached the door, surprised at who was on the other side. She was on the short side, with black hair which framed her face in spikes. She wore the sleeveless Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm jacket, unfastened, revealing a black, well fitting tank top. Instead of the normal skirt she wore dark grey shorts with the standard royal blue boots. Grey eyes with an almost invisible blue tint appeared bored as she took in his appearance. This girl looked so familiar, almost identical (except for a few certain _assets_) to his right hand man.

"Can I help you?" Sartorius asked cordially.

"Uh, yeah. My name's Autumn Princeton and I have been apparently appointed to be your welcoming committee. I have been sent here to welcome you to our beautiful school. So, uh, welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thank you. Are you…?"

"Chazz Princeton's twin, yeah."

"I thought so."

"So, um, why did you transfer her so suddenly?"

"I'm going to take over the world; make everyone see the Light."

Those grey eyes didn't look bored anymore.

"Take over the world you say? I'm intrigued. What is you purpose?"

"To purify this world of all evil. Why don't you come in and you and I have a pleasant chat?"

Autumn and Sartorius sat in the living room area of his dorm room and talked about his plan to cleanse the world. Sartorius told Autumn his idea about using the satellite to spread the Light to every person.

"Why don't you just spread it through a cellular signal?" Asked Autumn.

"What do you mean?" Sartorius asked.

"Well, this is a highly technological age we live in. I think almost everyone has some sort of cell phone. If you can send the Light through a cellular signal, whether it reach the person by text, e-mail, or call, it would purify the person the second they answer the phone. I think it would work fairly well."

"A brilliant idea! My, you're quite the genius aren't you?"

"You flatter me. I've always been interested in world domination plots. It may sound a bit crazy, but I love to learn about the different theories, motivations, and means of accomplishing that massive goal."

"Amazing; I've never met someone as witty and interesting as you before, Autumn. If you'd like I would happily tell you all about my plan."

"I'd love to hear it."

For several hours Sartorius and Autumn held a deep conversation about his plans to purify this world by controlling it. They dissected every little detail, from how exactly he became motivated, to the exact point of world enlightenment. Over the course of the night they went deeper and deeper into the plot. As time passed they both eventually removed their dorm jackets, becoming more comfortable with each other as the night progressed into the early hours of the morning. It seemed like only a small amount of time had passed when the two heard footsteps coming up the otherwise silent stairs.

Sartorius sighed after his eyes had brightened momentarily, as he fore saw the coming visitor.

"It seems your brother is coming to see me." Sartorius informed Autumn.

"He can be such a pain." Autumn said. She had an idea, and a wicked smile engulfed her face. "Want to freak Chazz out?"

Sartorius wasn't quite sure where this was going, but he figured this would be a good opportunity to learn more of his right hand man's weaknesses. "All right, what do you have in mind?"

"We'll both have to be shirtless, are you alright with that?"

It took only a split second for Sartorius to voice his answer.

"I'm fine with that." Sartorius said aloud all the while thinking, 'Who wouldn't want a chance to see her assets better?'

"Great! Take off your shirt then crawl into bed and mess up the sheets. Hurry, he'll be here soon!"

Sartorius, who didn't usually take commands, did what he was told. He had begun to grasp Autumn's plan, so as he took off his shirt he aimlessly tossed it into a crumpled heap at the foot of the bed. Autumn took her jacket from where it had been resting on the back of the couch and tossed it onto the floor. She made a trail to the bed using her jacket, tank top, and finally, her bra, before crawling next to Sartorius. By now he knew exactly what she was trying to portray. He adjusted himself around her, to make it look like they had just made love. She messed up his and her own hair, making it look like they had gone wild. Autumn pulled the sheet around her chest while Sartorius wrapped one arm around her shoulders. To add to the realistic look, Sartorius carefully slung one of Autumn's legs over his own. There was a knock at the door and they snuggled closer, making their facial expressions perfect.

"Come in, Mr. Princeton." Sartorius called.

Chazz entered, and could not believe his eyes.

His master lay in bed with an almost lustful look in his eyes. If the state of the room was indication, something had gone down in the night. Clothes were scattered about, the sheets were unusually messy as was his master's hair. That was when Chazz noticed the small, dark haired woman curled, in an almost provocative way, around Sartorius. No, it couldn't be. The girl turned around to see Chazz.

"Hey, bro, what's up?" Autumn said sleepily. It took every single ounce of willpower to not break into a fit of laughter; Chazz's eyes had bugged and his jaw was to the floor.

"Sis! What are you…. What is…?" Chazz stuttered.

"You never told me you had a lioness of a twin, Chazz." Sartorius told him.

"Erm. .. I… Uh…" Chazz didn't know how to respond.

His twin sister was in bed with the one who had shown him the Light. The sight was unnerving. The last thing Chazz would've imagined his sister being described as was a lioness. There seemed only one rational thing to do.

Chazz bolted from the room, taking three steps at a time down the stairs. From Sartorius' room the two heard the foyer door slam open to the outside. Autumn held up three fingers and counted them down wordlessly. When the last finger had disappeared, they heard Chazz yell unintelligible words before finally yelling, "MY EYES! THEY BURN!"

Autumn and Sartorius both went into a fit of laughter. Once their laughter had died down to a chuckle, Autumn redressed before leaving back to her dorm, thanking Sartorius for the good time. As the door shut behind Autumn, Sartorius knew that she would be a great asset to him. He needed to make her see the Light.

**A/N: Well, what did ya'll think? Should this be a one shot or not? It'll stay a one shot for now. But maybe there will be more in the future. ;) **


End file.
